


The Kick of a Gun

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating a brothel Sam experiences a moment of revelation. Written for the lifein1973 2009 Ficathon. My prompt was: Sam/Chris, private lessons, and gunplay..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kick of a Gun

The last thing that Sam thought he’d experience when CID burst through the door of Johnson‘s Dance Studio, a door with a discreet sign next to it reading “Both group sessions and private lessons catered for”, was a moment of revelation. But that was exactly what happened.

They’d been tipped off to, and expecting, a brothel running underage girls. But instead they’d got one that specialised in, what Sam diplomatically described as, the kinkier areas of sex.

Whips, chains, erotic asphyxiation, rooms where you could watch or be watched, blood play, blindfolds, knives, water sports, people held down and trussed up, and rooms where you could see nothing but you could hear groans of pleasure filled pain.

The men’s reactions had varied from bemusement to shocked arousal to disgust, and Sam was definitely wiping the interested gleam he’d seen in Nigel‘s eyes when arresting a cross-dresser from his mind as quickly as few drinks would allow.

Throughout all this Sam tried to remain professional, after all one of them needed to look at this dispassionately and focus on their objectives. But as it became clearer that they’d been led up the garden path and then underground into a very dark room Sam could feel his detachment start to slip. And then he and Chris opened the next innocuous looking door and everything changed.

As he methodically scanned the room Sam’s eyes were drawn to the tableau in front of him. A man handcuffed to a bed, arousal evident in every straining part of him, a woman in a black corset straddling him, a gun pressed to the man’s mouth, shallow streams of sweat glistening on their bodies, and the echo of ecstasy fading away.

Sam was riveted and instantly aroused by the scene in front of him. But it wasn’t the woman, although she was attractive, and it wasn’t the man, who writhed so beautifully, that drew his attention. No, it was the gleaming metal of the gun, the glint in the darkness, and the sounds the man made as it moved against his lips that captured him completely.

Everything boiled down to the weapon and Sam couldn’t help but imagine how he would feel in the man’s place. How every nerve would spark against the metal and how the danger would force him to feel alive. Sam knew, in those brief seconds, that he wanted that sensation.

Then the moment was broken as he heard the Guv, and various others, outside the room. Realising he could not be caught staring like this, he shook his head readying himself to arrest the room’s occupants. But as he did so, he caught Chris’ expression and was shocked. Chris looked as absorbed as he had felt, but his focus was on the hand holding the gun, the one wielding the weapon, the one in control. And it wasn’t disgust that crossed the other man’s features but sheer desire.

But just as he could not be caught in this state neither could Chris. So Sam moved in front of him, and watched Chris realise where he was. Sam tried to communicate that Chris had nothing to worry about, but as the other man stumbled out the door, a look of mortification on his face, he realised he had failed. Tempted to follow Chris and speak to him Sam abruptly stopped himself, the job needed to be finished first. So he arrested the man and woman and escorted them out of the room.

 

*************************************

 

After a couple of weeks the stories round the station about Johnson’s Dance Studio finally started to die down. In a way Sam could understand the other men’s need to tell jokes as it helped them move on and go back to their regular lives. So he let them make the comments, with only minimal glaring and interference, and gradually almost everyone settled back into their normal routines.

However his relationship with Chris was strained, in fact Chris never spoke to Sam unless forced to. It seemed that all the inroads into creating a decent working relationship and friendship had been destroyed, and Sam realised he missed having the younger man around.

Equally though Sam was not comfortable talking about the needs that place had revealed which meant he decided to leave Chris to it, hoping the awkwardness would resolve itself. And, while it took a few weeks, Chris did calm down as he realised that Sam wasn’t going to grass on him, which meant that work was just about back to normal.

But elsewhere it was not. Sam’s dreams were no longer disturbed by the flash of red instead they were haunted by the flash of metal and the promise that held. He would wake up hard, panting, desperate for release and aching for the feel of metal against his skin.

Still Sam did his best to bury these feelings. He had enough problems dealing with the strangeness of his situation, adding in unwelcome revelations about his sexuality was the last thing that he wanted. And he kidded himself that he would have been successful if it wasn’t for the complete disaster that was the arrest of Jim Pike.

They’d been trying to locate Pike for five days, ever since a witness had described him as the perpetrator of the Castle Street Post Office robbery. A robbery which had given him a haul of about £500 and had hospitalised an elderly woman who’d had a heart attack when threatened with a gun. The Guv had been determined to catch him with alacrity, well, that hadn’t been the phrase he’d used, but the sentiment was the same.

Therefore they’d all been out working the streets, speaking to informants and tracking down leads, until finally one paid off. Pike was holed up in an old factory on the Greenwood Industrial Estate. One hour later CID had gathered outside the building, holding their weapons, and raring to go in and track him down.

After 30 fruitless minutes he and the Guv had found no trace of the criminal, and neither had anyone else. They’d been about to leave when there was a sudden movement from behind and Sam felt himself being hauled backwards. Training kicking in he fought to get free but the other man was too strong and an arm anchored him in place and brought a gun up to rest under his chin.

For one moment Sam felt like time stopped, the fear rushing through his nerves like a flash fire. The rest of the sounds and sensations of the room slipped away to nothing. He knew that Gene was bellowing at Pike to let him go, knew that he could smell the adrenaline, desperation, and sweat of the man holding him, and he knew he could hear the rest of CID rushing into the room.

But all he could feel in that moment was the press of the gun against him, the feel of the muzzle against his skin. And mixed amongst the fear that these were his last moments, was sheer sensation. This made him feel alive and he wanted it, wanted this feeling, with someone he could trust.

Collecting himself Sam swept his eyes across the room searching for a signal to act. For a second his eyes lingered on Chris’ and there was a spark of recognition there, each man knowing what the other was thinking. Moving his gaze back to the Guv he saw readiness in his expression, and as soon as Pike relaxed his grip slightly, Sam elbowed his captor in the stomach and dropped to the floor. As he did there was the loud report of a gun firing and the man behind him fell to the ground.

Ignoring the Guv’s comments about him needing more rescuing than a damsel in distress Sam took a few moments to compose himself, or at least to hide what he was feeling. Then he let himself fall back into familiar patterns of arguing with the Guv and carrying out his duty but deep down he knew there was no ignoring the revelation this time.

 

***********************************

 

So after examining the situation from every angle Sam decided he needed two things, one to do some research about guns and sex, the other to find someone he trusted to do this with him.

Strangely the second part of the equation was the easiest as Chris leaped to mind immediately. The younger man was obviously as intrigued as Sam, was someone Sam could trust and who would understand the need to keep this secret, he’d shown glimpses of strength and authority, and he was attractive in a coltish way.

Therefore Sam decided that he should take care of the research first. But this was very difficult to achieve. He spent a day wishing the internet existed as he was sure that a quick Google would have given him ten million results that he could have searched for reliable information.

He then spent a few days driving through or walking down streets that were known for the sex industry. But he never went any further than that, it was too risky as he might see someone he’d arrested or questioned, or be remembered for the future.

In the end he waited for a weekend off and drove to Liverpool for the day. Close by but far enough away that he was unrecognisable. A bit of courage, and a couple of drinks, and Sam spent the evening getting the information he needed. There was talk about equipment, partners, safety, fear, sensation and trust. Basic but enough to give him the knowledge he needed to change this from something he thought about to something he did.

It then took a couple of anticipation-filled weeks before Sam had the chance to speak to Chris. He had to time it right, had to catch Chris when he was relaxed and open, and when no one else was around.

Finally an opportunity arose and Sam grasped it. The others were in the pub but Sam and Chris had yet to join them, instead they were tidying up after a successful operation, and had reached the moment where they were storing the various guns that had been in use. A feeling of tension stretched between the two men as they sorted the deadly weapons.

“I’ve been wanting to speak to you for a while Chris,” Sam started, making Chris jump slightly.

Looking up he caught Chris’ eye, smiled in a reassuring way, and rested his hand on the pistol in front of him.

“I think it might be a good idea if we had some private lessons about the use of guns,” Sam went on, hoping Chris would understand what he was asking, “it’ll give you the chance to practice your control. Tomorrow night if that’s convenient”.

The silence stretched while Chris thought the statements through, and Sam felt as though the tension from earlier was growing and growing.

“I think that’d do me good, boss,” Chris responded, “I’ll come round yours after work then.” Sam nodded and both men quickly returned to their work, minds dwelling on what was to come.

 

********************************************

 

Chris arrived at Sam’s flat about 30 minutes after the end of work and Sam had briefed him about what he had learned and what he wanted. He tried to be as straightforward and unemotional as he could in an effort to reassure the other man, although his eyes kept drifting to the gun sitting dormant and unloaded on the table between them.

Chris hesitatingly admitted he wanted to feel in charge, wanted the power the gun gave him, wanted to hold the weapon against someone’s body and watch them fall apart. While Sam knew he wanted that frission of fear, wanted to feel alive, wanted to feel the metal move against his skin while he gave up control to the person holding the gun.

And that was all it took, they knew they were going to try this, not just think about it. So they stood, Chris grasped the gun, and they looked at each other, unsure about how to take that first step.

Then Sam let his eyes track down Chris’ body and over to the gun he held. His breathing quickened, and Sam knew Chris could hear this change as his posture subtly altered from unsure to confident, and the anticipation and excitement flowed between them once more.

Keeping his eyes locked on Chris, Sam reached up and undid the top buttons on his shirt but was stopped from opening more as Chris strode forward until their bodies were almost touching.

“Do not move until I tell you,” Chris quietly commanded. Sam let his agreement show in his stillness.

Chris then walked around Sam until he was standing behind him. Sam could feel all his muscles tense as he tried to work out what the next move would be. Suddenly Chris moved as Pike had done in that factory, winding his arm around Sam and moving the gun up so it rested under his chin.

The feel of the metal against his skin was an intoxicating contrast to the heat of the body behind him, and Sam breathed deeply as his arousal flared to life. As he swallowed he could feel the barrel of the gun pressed against his throat, threatening and thrilling at the same time.

Puffs of breath whispered over his ear as Chris pulled Sam closer. Sam could feel that Chris was turned on as well, his cock hardening against his arse. Then Chris swept the gun down Sam’s body until it was being held against his stomach. Sam whimpered from the loss, with the gun no longer touching his skin it didn’t feel quite as real.

“You really like this, don’t you?” Chris said in a slightly awed tone.

Sam nodded slightly, squirming as he did.

“I could ask you to do anything if I promised to touch you like this, couldn’t I?” Chris asked, his voice sounding more assured and confident as he did.

Sam breathed out a quiet, “yes”.

“Well I like that, like being in control for once, like this feeling,” Chris carried on, stepping back from Sam as he did so.

Chris moved again to stand in front of him, and Sam noted, through the haze of arousal, that Chris stood slightly taller, and that he seemed more solid and self-assured in the way he held himself. Sam’s breath quickened a little more, the promise of what would happen next running through his body.

“Strip,” Chris commanded.

Sam hesitated just for a second so Chris brought the gun up and pointed it directly at him.

“Strip now!” Chris demanded.

Never taking his eyes off the gun Sam moved his trembling hands up and quickly undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, slipped it off his shoulders, and let it drop to the floor. He then swiftly toed off his boots and socks, undid the buttons of his trousers, and took them and his underwear off at the same time.

And so he stood completely naked before Chris, still unable to move his eyes from the gun, cock hard, and weeping precum even though he’d hardly been touched.

“Kneel,” said Chris. A gesture with the gun and Sam fell to his knees.

Chris reached out and ran the gun across Sam’s shoulders and chest a couple of times. A slight shudder rippled though Sam’s body as he felt the cold metal move over him. Chris then moved the gun up his neck and across Sam’s lips a couple of times.

He then stopped and pressed the barrel against Sam’s mouth for a moment. Almost tentatively Sam opened his lips and let his tongue flicker against the gun’s barrel. And he loved the way that felt, so he continued to move his tongue along the barrel licking up and then down again. In the background he could hear Chris moan deeply.

Chris then nudged the muzzle against Sam’s lips and without hesitation he opened his mouth, moved his lips down the barrel and started to suck. He could feel his cock throbbing as he gave a blow job to the gun, the fact that this was a dangerous weapon just made the moment more exhilarating. Sam could feel his hips thrusting and the pressure building in his groin, but abruptly Chris pulled the gun from Sam’s mouth and stepped back.

A whine escaped him, he couldn’t help it, he had been so close, about to come from the feel of the metal in his mouth and against his lips.

“Lie down,” Chris said, pointing with the gun towards the bed.

Sam scrambled on his knees until he was lying on his back on the rickety bed, and as he lay there, a fully clothed Chris came and towered over him. Glancing at the other man Sam could see he was hard and he reached out to touch, but a glare from Chris stopped him as he instructed, “do not move unless I tell you to”.

Chris then started to trail the gun over Sam’s entire body as though he was experimenting what made Sam twitch, moan, and tremble. All of him felt alive as he waited for what would happen next, where the gun would move to next.

Chris trailed the barrel of the gun over his chest, it was almost a light feeling as he never stopped anywhere, never pressed down, kept the weapon on the move all the time. The feel of the gun moving over his nipples caused Sam to moan deeply, a shiver surging throughout his body, and it seemed that Chris liked that reaction as he moved the muzzle back and spent several long minutes tracing around and across each nipple, making them harden and playing with them once they did.

By this time Sam’s hips were once again thrusting into the air, beyond his conscious control. The pleasure in his body building and building as the metal energised and electrified every part of him that it touched.

Chris then moved the gun lower and used it to urge Sam’s legs to fall open. He pressed the metal against the sensitive skin of the inner thigh and then made Sam close his legs again, so he could feel the gun trapped between his legs. This was almost enough to send him over the edge but Chris quickly grabbed his cock, squeezed hard, and whispered, “not quite yet”, in his ear.

Parting Sam’s thighs again Chris moved the gun and held it flat against Sam’s cock. Sam groaned loudly, desperately, wildly, arching his back, and pressing upwards against the weapon as he did. Chris held the gun there for a couple of minutes, pushing down as Sam thrust upwards, trying to get more sensation, trying to feel more and more.

Again he knew he was about to come, could feel his whole body trembling and yearning for release when Chris suddenly moved the gun away. Another animalistic whine escaped from Sam’s lips as he was once again denied that moment of ecstasy.

But then there was the sound, Chris held the gun up and cocked it as if ready to shoot. That sound rang in his ears and spread down his body, it pushed Sam over the edge, and he came with a heartfelt moan.

A feeling of satisfaction and contentment settled throughout Sam as he melted back into the bed, more alive and yet more relaxed than he had been since he settled in this time. Off to the side he saw Chris move and looked over at him, conscious that all he had done was lie there, he hadn’t done anything for Chris at all. However a glance at the younger man revealed a rapidly spreading wet patch on his trousers showing that what they had done had gotten to him as well.

Sam let a smile cross his lips as he looked up at the other man, who it seemed was slipping back into the slightly more confused persona that Sam saw every day. Sam pulled himself upwards and grabbed Chris’ arm before he could leave.

“Thank you,” Sam said, smiling at the younger man.

A slightly incongruous, shy smile crossed Chris’ face.

“No, thank you,” he murmured.

“I think that we would both benefit from further lessons, if you are agreeable?” Sam queried, trying to put gratitude and promise into his tone and expression.

Chris hesitated for a moment and then the more confident look from earlier stole briefly across his face.

“Yeh, that would be good,” he agreed. Chris then got up, pulled on his long coat and left.

Sam sank back down on the bed, the thrill of the scene still thrumming in his veins. He let his hand fall down and grab hold of the discarded gun as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
